The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a clutch operable by means of fluid pressure. Such a clutch is described inter alia in U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,347 and in Dutch Patent application No. 71,12942.
Such a clutch may be used for the take-off of a motor vehicle, whereby the motor of the vehicle for a short period of time drives the wheels of the vehicle through slippage of the clutch. Often such a take-off clutch is connected in series with a reversing clutch or a unit with the same function, such as a gearbox, in order to shift the driving direction (forward or reverse). However, it is also possible to integrate the take-off and the reversing clutch, whereby the reversing clutch is provided with two take-off clutches, one for forward take-off, one for reverse take-off.
The clutch of the present type may include a plate-type friction coupling. The plates may be dry or wet and in the latter case the pressure fluid used to operate the clutch may be used to cool the plates. The clutch may also be provided with a hand brake pulled radially inwardly about a cylindrical surface. Naturally, many constructional variants are possible.